Talk:Nirn
Didn’t they become “The Eight,” as Talos came later? :Correct. I fixed the article. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 12:05, October 24, 2009 (UTC) high rock and hammerfell look like europe :3 The picture/map is incorrect. While it looks fine from the page(becuase you can't read the words and really notice where things are in the wrong places), when I went through the map and looked at the Skyrim map on TES V:Skyrim, I noticed many things were wrong, like Karthwasten being on the border, or Dragon Bridge being direcly south of Solitude while in fact it is actually west and a tiny bit south of Solitude. Star I know that it's said that the sky is an illusion from the mind's response to the absence of existence beyond Mundus, but Nirn does appear to belong to a star system. Is there a name for the star that it orbits, or is it just translated straight into English as "the Sun" (which has been seen in The Elder Scrolls before)? Re:Star Nirn is in the star system of Magnus. SLyfoX999 (talk) 06:24, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Herp derp! How can you not know this? That map isn't of Nirn! Its only got Tamriel on it! It's a map of Tamriel! We don't even know what the other continents are yet! (Someone's changed it now. Thank you!) This map of Nirn in German is extremely speculatory in it's nature. The shapes of the continents (Save Yokuda) are all guess work and have never been fully explained in a trustworthy lore source. I don't think it belongs as the main map when it's info is untrustworthy. Are you telling me this or are you just randomly stating it? This is the only map that shows all the continents of Nirn and since there arent any other maps of Nirn this is used as the main map. A day in Nirn how long is a day on Nirn ? ( in hours ) 24 hours Re:A day in Nirn How long is a day in skyrim? Maybe thats how long a day on Nirn is? SLyfoX999 (talk) 22:28, June 25, 2012 (UTC) New Picture Can anyone make a picture like Masser and Secunda where their is no background and it is crystal clear? I cant, my editing program doesnt make transparent backgrounds. SLyfoX999 (talk) 22:21, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Adding Aldremis and Thras i would like to but dont know how can someone else First of all, we don't know what they look like. Secondly, it would massively help if you could spell. - VaughanTES (talk) 17:08, October 2, 2012 (UTC) There is so much wrong with this page I dont even know where to begin. -Mundus is not what divines call Nirn. Mundus is Creation. -Nirn does not orbit an unnamed sun. The sun is called Magnus and Nirn orbits it. -Masser and Secunda is the literal corpse of Lorkhan, not the metaphorical. -Nirn is not the only planet in the geocentric 'solar system' (wrong term) . Nirn is the centre of Creation and everything orbits it. Including the eight plane(t)s of the Divines. This page is a mess. Its only redeeming factor is that Aldmeris is not mentioned as a continent, and this is correct as Tamriel is Aldmeris. Concerning the statement about the size of Nirn under the Geography section Under the Geography section it states "It is unknown if these are the only continents, as there are very few maps or globes showing all of Nirn. The known Nirn (the part that has been currently mapped) is 11 times smaller than Earth, and since they both have very similar gravity, it must mean that only a very small part of Nirn has been mapped." This is not nessisarily accurate. Nirn could have a much higher density than Earth (possibly 11 times more dense). This would allow Nirn to be smaller yet have similar gravity. More importantly, this assumes Mundas follows the laws of physics as we know it; which is highly unlikely since it was created by and is saturated in magic. It's entirely possible that gravity does not exist at all on Nirn and it is some kind of magical force that works in it's place; meaning there is little we can infer about the size or density of Nirn from it's gravity. The quoted statement should be amended. 17:45, March 3, 2015 (UTC) The page currently states:'' "The known Nirn (the part that has been currently mapped) is 11 times smaller than Earth. Since they both have very similar gravity, it must mean that only a very small part of Nirn has been mapped, or that Nirn's composition is different from Earth's."'' This should probably be revised to something like:'' "The known Nirn (the part that has been currently mapped) is 11 times smaller than Earth. Since they both have very similar gravity, it must mean that only a very small part of Nirn has been mapped, or that Nirn does not follow traditional laws of physics as experienced on Earth."'' (note - For instance, I highly doubt that Nirn has a core of Lead or Tungeten since elements heavier than Iron and NIckel aren't formed in nearly as great of quantities during stellar events, hence why Earth has a Iron/Nickel core. I believe Ninrn's "physics" are all just manifestations of Magic.) 23:34, November 27, 2019 (UTC)